


The Age of Gray

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What happened before the events of Exegol?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren





	The Age of Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: So I haven’t gotten my hands on any of the “Journey To Rise of Skywalker” materials. Whether any canon will be used from them...well, that depends on when I actually get my hands on them. Also, part of my reasoning for writing this fic was a case of wanting to get into Kylo’s mindset when he becomes Supreme Leader and tie up any TLJ loose ends.

It was on the Finalizer that Kylo Ren was expected to give his first speech as Supreme Leader, and he was already, undeniably, worried. He kept his features composed, of course; he wasn’t about to break down, especially not without the mask. 

As he ascended the stage, Kylo could already feel their disappointment, their disgust with him, in terms of managing to be completely bamboozled by Skywalker during their duel. Managing to be tricked — how was he going to explain to them that Skywalker was a coward, that he couldn’t even come out to win in a fair fight, that he was content to stay on his stupid little island and meditate as opposed to actually apologize to his nephew? Actually apologize, as opposed to that vague statement that he’d “failed you, Ben". Idiotic bastard couldn’t be bothered to actually make recompense for his arrogance, for his hypocrisy. Kylo could only hope that somewhere in the afterlife, his uncle (who really was only his uncle by blood. He wasn’t family. He could never be) was suffering painfully. 

It was Kylo who took the stage. He could feel eyes on him, their skepticism, their hope that he was at least sufficient. He never thought he would go into politics. He supposed that times did change. 

(At least, he could say that he had a contempt for Senators, thanks to the absolute pain they put his mother through)

"Luke Skywalker was a coward,” Kylo began. 

Murmurs went through the crowd. It wasn’t like they disagreed with him, Kylo knew, far from it. They were curious, waiting for more. 

”Luke Skywalker was a coward,” Kylo said. Skywalker had beat him in battle, but he had the last word. The last speech, as it were. "The image you saw on Crait was nothing more than a projection, an image. A Jedi technique that can kill the user if they overstrain themselves...a too-easy death for that oozing sore of depravity, all things considered.”

They were listening. It seemed that their new Supreme Leader was being redeemed in the eyes of the crowd. 

”He fled,” Kylo said. “He could have fought the First Order personally. I have seen him in battle, taking out the Knights of Ren when I was only his student. But I doubt he was hiding out of kindness, but cowardice. He didn’t bother to atone for a mistake that was his and his alone, but ran to an island to wallow in his own failure.” A beat. “You see, back when I was his student...Luke Skywalker tried to kill me.”

Whispers and murmurs in the crowd. 

”And for what?” Kylo said. " ‘Sensing’ darkness in me, before I made a move?”

Even Hux, one of Kylo’s most vocal critics, didn’t seem to have a rebuttal to that.

”He was the son of Darth Vader,” Kylo said. “Though Vader...well, Vader would find it disgraceful, shameful to be associated with such a puling, self-righteous toad. And yet he was willing to suggest Vader was redeemable. Apparently, in his eyes, compassion is for those who deserve it." A beat. “The Jedi ways need to die. So do the Sith, everything. The Jedi endorsed genocide on anyone who thought differently from them — why else would they fight the Sith, constantly, over the years? And the Sith could have been something more, a propellant for change in the galaxy, but they were corrupted. It’s self-righteousness vs. fanaticism, a war without end." A beat. “It’s from the ashes that we can completely be free. No Jedi, no Sith, no Rebels, nothing. And if we don’t accomplish it immediately, we can make it so."

A salute from the First Order officers. Kylo had to admit that he internally winced at that salute; he knew the connotations, knew that stormtroopers had made that salute before the destruction of an entire system. 

He didn’t want to be Hux, he knew that much. There wouldn’t be any planet destroying weapons on his watch. 

Hux accosted him on the way out. “Your speech was adequate, Ren,” he said. “I only hope you live up to your promises.”

”We’ll see.”

***

It was in his quarters proper that Kylo sat down, closed his eyes. He was tired — not physically, but definitely in spirit. He wondered, absently, what Tai, Voe and Hennix would have thought. What his predecessor Ren would have thought. Voe no doubt was certain in her stance that he was a monster. Tai would be disappointed, Hennix probably already knew. He knew his mother hated him (and that was all very well. She wanted a monster; she got her wish). And Poe...

Kylo froze now, thinking about it. What would Poe think? Especially since Poe was one of many, many reasons Kylo had fallen, and one of many, many reasons he’d killed Snoke. (That realization, that everything, including killing his father and torturing Poe was for nothing...)

And Poe had believed in him. Looked for him. Did he still believe in Kylo now, when Kylo was Supreme Leader? When he had tortured him? 

Kylo did not know. He could only hope that the swirling vortex of anger and pain in him would give him strength for the journey ahead. 


End file.
